Rusty Nail
by sk8boards4ever
Summary: Here's a quick upload for Halloween. Happy Halloween guys. I'll probably fix this summary at another time as i am in a rush to get this up before i go out and trick-or-treat.


Hey guys. I have returned with another one shot. This was supposed to be a one shot for Arctic Queen but that story is still in the process of being edited. However, I did say that a one shot would be coming soon so here you go.

In this story, there is a character called Brick. I'm thinking of making him my OC but the name might change in the future so yeah. If you want, just leave a name as a review or PM me and I might use it in future stories. This is just a test so tell me what you think of him. Thanks.

I wrote this story using different names so if you accidentally see the names Kawasaki (Butch), Kusaki (Brick), Kiyushi (Boomer), or any of their Japanese names, then just know that I made a mistake there and ignore it.

Sorry, I know that this is a long author's note but I am starting the story now.

"OW!" Butch reached up to rub his nose.

"Headshot!" He heard a voice shout out from the other team and turned to glare at a girl with a ball in her hand. She had short black hair, wore a yellow shirt, dark green shorts and light green shoes. "You're out." She grinned victoriously.

He pulled his hand away from his face and looked at it. There was blood on his palm.

He had a bleeding nose. Butch watched the game from the side with a bloody tissue in his hand. "Get Buttercup out!" He pointed at the girl who had hit him in the face. His brother, Brick, looked at him and nodded. Brick waited for her to focus on another student before throwing the ball. The ball zipped through the air, aimed at her stomach.

Suddenly, she whipped around, caught the ball, and before they knew it, the ball Brick had thrown was also the one that gave his other brother a bloody nose. In a matter of seconds, Buttercup had caught the ball and thrown it, resulting in two outs for the other team. Buttercup turned and smirked at Butch.

Their gym teacher stood up. "Game over," he announced, signaling the end of the game.

Buttercup had taken out the other team's last two survivors. However, it wasn't anything they didn't expect. Nobody could compare to her when it came to dodgeball. She was the dodgeball king, or in this case, queen. Although they were both sixteen, she was amazingly strong, but Butch was the only one who could come anywhere close to her level. His brothers were round about his level but he was still clearly better, even though he was the youngest of the three. However, they were not good enough. She had given two of them a bloody nose and taken all three of them out with only two dodgeballs.

Butch scowled at Buttercup. He hated her. He hated her with a passion. He despised her, detested her, and loathed her. She was despicable, horrible and obnoxious. Worst of all, she annoyed the crap out of him, just for fun even. In her defense, he did the same to her, but she was just so irritating. Butch wished that there was a way to get back at her. Luckily for him, he was going to get that chance very soon.

At lunch, Butch normally eats with his brothers and sadly, Buttercup and her other two sisters. Although he hated her, they still were able to eat lunch together as friends. It was mainly because of their siblings, who were friends with each other, but it was also nice to have someone to talk to about things he actually cared about. Brick only cared about comic books and Boomer only cared about fashion. At least Buttercup could hold a conversation about sports. He would never admit it to her, but she knew more than he did. To be honest, there were many things he would never admit to her, like being afraid of ghosts for example. That became a problem for him when Buttercup brought up the haunted house.

It all started when Butch met Kasaki. Buttercup had introduced Kasaki at lunch at lunch that day.

"Butch, meet Kasaki. Kasaki, this is Butch." Butch did an inspection of Kasaki. He had short black hair that was gelled up in the front. It was shorter than Buttercup's but not as black as mine. He wore a red CWS soccer jacket, black pants and grey shoes with blue laces. He wore a smile on his face as he bumped fists with Butch.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you." Kasaki said as he assessed Butch. Butch's raven black hair was tucked under his green and black baseball cap and his bangs covered his right eye. He wore black pants, a green track jacket, and black shoes. He didn't say anything but responded with a nod.

Buttercup introduced Kasaki to the others. "Kasaki and I have been friends since we were little," Buttercup explained. "I had tried out for a community soccer team, but I was too good for the girl's team and kept injuring the other team's players, so they switched me into the boys' team. With my hair cut short, I easily passed as a guy. That's where I met Kasaki. I was practicing my fast passes and one of them went a little too high, hit him in the head and knocked him to the ground. I ended up having to go with him to the hospital for giving him a concussion. We were friends for about eight years before he moved away."

Butch yawned, bored by Buttercup's story. "So what does this have to do with anything?"

"Patience Fido. I'll get there." Butch clenched his fists. He hated it when she called him Fido and she knew that. Buttercup smiled at the sight of his anger. It was funny to see him get angry but not be able to do anything about it. If he chose to attack her, he would be on the ground with a few bruises in seconds. "Anyways," Buttercup continued, "Kasaki invited me to go with him to an abandoned house near his hotel. According to the people there, it is haunted and he wanted to explore it, but no one is brave enough to join him. I've already agreed but I wanted to ask you guys to come too."

Kasaki nodded. "I can pick you guys up at Buttercup's house and then drive you guys back to my hotel and send you home too. You won't have to worry about transportation or anything like that. So," He looked each of them in the eyes. "Any of you willing to come?"

Both Brick and Boomer were going away that weekend. Brick was headed to Comicon and Boomer was going to Otafest.

Blossom and Bubbles, Buttercup's two sisters, both trembled and wrapped their arms around each other. "No way," they said in unison. "Creepy stuff is the worst." They hated ghosts more than anything.

Butch also shivered but shook it off before anyone noticed.

Buttercup faced Butch. "Well, Fido?" Butch looked up to meet her eyes. "You're the last to respond. I thought you would be the first to volunteer. Are you going to join us or not?"

"Sure. Why not? I could use a good laugh," he replied with a shrug.

"I guess it's the three of us then." Kasaki stood up. "Just meet at Buttercup's house and I can pick you guys up from there."

"Sure." Butch nodded. He's been to her house many times, usually to play soccer but sometimes to prank her. It's pretty obvious that he received many black eyes for the many pranks he's played.

"Let's make this interesting. How about we wait until the weekend comes?" Buttercup suggested. "Then, we could spend a night there. No cell phones, no nothing either. Just you and your courage, unless you don't have any. Then you're screwed."

Kasaki shrugged. "I'm cool with that."

Buttercup shrugged. "That's fine by me." She turned to ask Butch. "What about you?"

"Uh." Butch didn't want to spend any time in a haunted house longer than he needed to.

Buttercup started to tap her fingers impatiently. "What's wrong? I thought you wouldn't back down from any challenge. Is there something wrong with staying in an abandoned house overnight? Are you afraid of losing to a girl?" Buttercup suddenly stopped fidgeting as if she had just thought of something. She bent over to meet his eye. "Butch? Are you afraid of ghosts?"

"What? Me? Afraid of ghosts? No way." Butch stammered. "I'm fine with staying in an abandoned house overnight. There's nothing wrong with that. I'd gladly stay in an abandoned house overnight. There's nothing wrong with that. No problem there." He said very quickly while avoiding eye contact.

"Sure," she scoffed. "I bet you wouldn't stay there overnight even if you wanted to."

Butch stood up to level with her. "Is that a challenge?"

Buttercup stood with her hands on her hips. "Sure is." She looked over at Kasaki, "Do you want to be part of this." Kasaki shook his head. Buttercup turned back to face Butch.

"Then it's settled. First one to get scared loses and has to do the other one's homework for a month."

"Deal." Butch held out his hand. Buttercup stared him right in the eye and shook his hand, hard.

A dark aura surrounded the two that scared Kasaki. This was the reason he didn't want to join in on the challenge. He didn't want to get involved in this mess. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that this was going to end very badly for the three of them.

It was finally Saturday. Butch skated over to Buttercup's house where she was practicing some tricks on her board. "What's up?"

"Not much." She replied, concentrated on perfecting the trick.

Butch kicked up his board and caught it. He stuck it under his arm. "Are you ready to lose?"

"Are you ready to lose?" Buttercup mocked him in a high pitched voice. "Are _you_ ready to lose?" she asked, emphasising the word 'you.' "That's the real question."

"As if." Butch retorted, crossing his arms.

"Whatever." Buttercup pointed a thumb at the house over her shoulder. "Just put your stuff down inside. He'll be here soon." Buttercup started walking toward the front door with Butch following close behind. They didn't have to wait long before Kasaki arrived.

"Are you guys ready to go?" They both nodded. Kasaki motioned for them to hop in.

"Let's go." It was a 30 minute drive to the hotel, so they killed time by telling ghost stories.

"What kind of scary ghost stories have you heard about this abandoned house?" Butch asked.

Kasaki shrugged, "Typical stuff."

"Like what?"

"You know, dead bodies, ghosts, no escape, that sort of stuff. People just saying stuff like that cause they believe it's haunted."

"Oh, cool." Buttercup said excitedly. She kept fidgeting and just wouldn't sit still. She couldn't wait to see what it would look like.

Kasaki and Buttercup also reminisced old memories from their childhood. They talked about the team that they were and Butch learned many things about Buttercup. One time, when they were warming up for a game, Buttercup was practicing her shots on the goalie. The goalie stuck out a hand to block her shot and Buttercup ended up accidentally spraining his wrist, even though she was only doing half shots. Luckily for them, the back-up goalie lived really close by. He arrived just in time to save the day and they ended up winning their game.

Buttercup and Butch also talked about school and Kasaki told them stories of teachers at his school. "At my school, my LA teacher, Mr. K, can be a pretty slow marker. My friends and I joke about when he will hand is back our essays. It's been almost four months and we still haven't gotten them back yet. We joke about receiving them in the mail in July, when it won't help us because our writing exam already passed, or getting them as university graduation presents. It would suck if we all failed though. Now, he's getting us to write short stories or poems. It'll be a miracle if he gets them marked. I'm not saying it's impossible though."

Butch and Buttercup laughed. "That's almost the complete opposite of Ms. Keane."

Buttercup said. "She almost always gets stuff marked and given back either the next day or within the week."

"Lucky. She must be a good teacher." Kasaki turned into the parking lot of his hotel.

"Mr. K isn't a bad teacher. We just really want our essays back. We even wrote poems about it. It was pretty funny to watch him read some." Butch chuckled. "Anyways, here we are." He parked his car and turned around to face them. "We'll park here. I've seen cars that have been parked there for too long and gotten towed away."

They got out of the car and started walking towards the abandoned house. "Why would people park their cars there for so long?" Butch questioned.

Kasaki shrugged. "Who knows but what I heard is that the people who go in, never come out. All the cars that have been towed from this area have never been claimed. I don't believe that it's true though. I mean, how many cars can that place hold. At least half of them should have been collected. That's why I believe that it's just a story to scare people away." Whether it was true or not, Kasaki still had a bad feeling about this place. "Anyways, we're here now."

Butch looked up at the house. It didn't look as scary as in the movies, but it did look abandoned.

"Is everyone ready?" Kasaki asked as he zipped up his jacket. The other two nodded.

"Okay then," He pushed open the door. "Let's go in."

Butch watched as Kasaki pushed open the door and walked in. They followed closely behind. In front of them was a dimly lit hallway. The only light source came from a window that was boarded up near the door. Butch looked down. The floor was caked in dust and had wood pieces everywhere. It was dirty, gross, and smelled really bad.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut. Buttercup spun around. She looked down at the ground with her hands on her hips. "What in the world do you think you're doing?" She looked at Butch who was lying face down on the ground. "It's not nap time."

"Sorry," Butch stood up and brushed off his pants, "I tripped and hit my shoulder on the doorframe." He turned around to look at the door. "I guess it slammed shut when I hit it."

Buttercup walked over to the door. She yanked on it but it didn't budge. "Smooth move egghead, now we're stuck."

Kasaki shrugged. "Whatever. We'll just find another way out."

Butch rolled his eyes. "Yay," he said sarcastically, "more time with the ghost."

"That shouldn't matter though." Buttercup raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "Unless you're afraid of ghosts."

"Psh." Butch waved a hand at her. "Everybody knows that ghosts don't exist."

"Actually," Kasaki pulled a pair of nerd glasses out of his pocket. "According to a website I was looking at, there is as much scientific evidence to support ghosts as there is for the existence black holes, yet, we believe that black holes exist." Kasaki said intellectually. "Plus, I've had an encounter with ghosts myself. One time, I had just arrived home from school and was eating a snack when all of a sudden, the old

printer fell off the shelf." Butch and Buttercup gave him a skeptical look. "I was home alone so there's no way that it could have been someone. The weird thing is that we had to stop using that printer because it only printed pictures of ghosts." Buttercup gave him a look. "What?"

"Do you always have those in your pocket?" she asked, pointing at the glasses.

"No, but I had a feeling that one of you would complain about ghosts not being real so I brought them along." They gave him a blank look. "Just kidding. Some of my friends call me a nerd for always getting top scores so now I carry them with me."

Butch raised his eyebrows. "That's just weird."

Kasaki shrugged. "Whatever." He turned around and started marching away. "Let's go explore."

After exploring the main floor, Butch was convinced that this was the worst haunted house had has ever been to. It was so boring. There was only dust and wood everywhere. If there were any ghosts here, they would be bored to death.

Finally, they reached the staircase that lead to the second floor. It was a winding staircase with about fifty steps to climb. There were rusty nails sticking out in all sorts of places and the wood was starting to chip off.

Kasaki looked at the staircase. "This doesn't look safe to climb."

"Yeah." Buttercup nodded her head in agreement. "Look at all those rusty nails."

"Imagine if you got stabbed by one. That would hurt." Butch said, shivering at the thought.

"That would suck. You would also die if you fell from the top of the steps." Kasaki added. "Oh well. Let's hope that they don't break while we're climbing them." He said, cautiously stepping on the first step to test it.

"Let's hope you didn't jinx that." Buttercup laughed as she started climbing the stairs.

When they reached the top of the stairs, they were greeted by a ginormous door. On either side were two long hallways filled with rooms on both sides. Kasaki pulled open the door. Inside was a queen sized bed and a washroom. The floor looked like it was made out of garbage. It was as bad, if not worse, than the main floor.

"Do you think there are any other bedroom?" Kasaki asked.

"Probably. There's like a hundred rooms on this floor." Buttercup said, looking down the long hallways. "I guess we'll just have to check each room until we find two more."

"I bet I'll find them before you do." Butch said as he ran off into on hallway.

"You're crazy if you think that's going to happen!" Buttercup shouted over her shoulder as she ran into the other hallway.

Kasaki laughed and watched them run from room to room. Soon, Buttercup returned out of breath and Butch shortly after.

"For a soccer player, you're pretty slow." Buttercup said as she tried to catch her breath.

Butch gasped. "That's rude." He said, pretending to be offended, and pushed her towards the stairs. She landed on the top step and laughed but that laugh was cut short and replaced with a scream as the stairway broke under the impact of her landing. Kasaki reached out to grab her and managed to grab an arm but she was still slipping. Butch ran over to help him pull her up.

Butch lay on the floor, trying to catch his breath. "You…scared…now?" Butch asked between breaths.

"Of ghost, nah. Falling to my death, yeah, but wouldn't you also be scared if you were sitting and the floor suddenly gave away and you had nothing to grab on to?" She paused to catch her breath. "I'm pretty sure you would be."

Butch sat up. "For a girl, you're pretty heavy. What do you eat? Hamburgers?"

Kasaki laughed and earned a slap from Buttercup, but Butch got a kick to the stomach.

"I bet that most of it is muscle." Buttercup said with a laugh. "Anyways, there are no more bedrooms in that hallway."

"Same for the hallway I was in." Butch gestured to the hallway behind him.

"I guess we'll have to share this room." Kasaki said as he held the door open for them. Butch peaked in and turned on the lights. Butch followed Buttercup into the room and Kasaki closed the door behind them. Of course, the door got stuck and wouldn't open, no matter how hard they pushed.

Buttercup threw her hands up in the air. "Well that's great." She sarcastically said. "First, the front door locks, now this door too? What else can go wrong? Is one of us going to get possessed? Geez. There's also not enough beds and there is no way I'm sharing with you guys. I'd rather sleep on the floor."

"Are you sure about that?" Butch asked, looking down. Buttercup looked at the floor and grimaced. It was truly disgusting.

She glanced at the bed. "I'll just grab an extra sheet and sleep on the cleanest spot I find. You guys can share a bed." She held up a balled fist in front of Butch's face. "If you try to do anything while I'm asleep, you're nose and knee cap will be switching places with the assist of my fist."

Butch winced at the thought and nodded. He walked over to the washroom to wash up before going to sleep. While waiting for to use the washroom, Buttercup walked over to the window and barely saw the tip of the sun. Without a cellphone, it was hard to tell what the time was but considering the fact that it was summer and that the sun sets later, she assumed that it was pretty late. She rested her hands on the windowsill, but immediately pulled them back when she felt something sticky. She looked down and saw a crimson red colour dripping from her hand. Luckily Butch had just come out of the washroom at that moment and she rushed in to wash her hands.

She hoped it wasn't blood but she also hoped it wasn't jam. If it was just jam that was spooking her, she was going to hurt someone. She sniffed it. It gave off a metallic smell. It clearly was not jam. However, she was not going to lose the challenge just because of a little bit of blood so she regained her composure and walked out of the washroom. Butch and Kasaki gave her a funny look because they saw but she brushed it off and went to her spot on the floor to sleep.

The next morning, Butch was the first to wake up. He sat up in the bed and looked around. Kasaki was still fast asleep but he couldn't see her. His first instinct was to panic so that is just what he did. At first, he thought that a ghost had taken her. Then he remembered seeing her run into the washroom yesterday with red stuff on her hand, which he assumed was blood based on her reaction, so he assumed that she had been killed by a ghost. He took one last look around and noticed that she had just rolled to a new spot in the room. He breathed a sigh of relief. If she had been killed or taken by a ghost, he wouldn't know what to do. He went to the washroom and when he came out, Buttercup was already awake but Kasaki was still asleep.

Buttercup yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Morning."

"Hey." Butch waved at her. "Why don't you wake up sleeping beauty over there," he said with a laugh as he pointed at Kasaki.

"No need, I'm already up." Kasaki sat up and stretched.

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" Buttercup asked, looking around. She tried pushing the door open again but it still wouldn't open.

"Hmm, lemme think. We could try to jump out the window?" Kasaki suggested

Buttercup shook her head. "It's way too high, and there's nothing to cushion your fall."

"Oh," Kasaki tapped my chin. "Maybe we could break down the door."

"How?" Butch asked. "None of us are strong enough."

"What if all three of us tried?"

"Let's do it."

"Guys, I…" Buttercup started.

"Shut up. We're trying get out of here." Buttercup glared at Butch.

"Fine, but I'm not helping you break down the door and end up killing myself." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Butch looked over at Kasaki. "Ready?" Kasaki nodded. "Okay, three," they took a step back, "two," they took another step back, "One." They charged for the door and slammed into it with their shoulders. Their momentum sent them and the door flying. Butch smiled when he noticed that they had managed to get the door to fly off its hinges but when then he saw the empty space with no railing. He had completely forgotten that there was nothing for them to land on because the stairs had fallen apart earlier. He looked over at Kasaki and he guessed that he realized the same thing because there was a look of horror written across his face.

They let go of the door and just as they went over the edge. Butch felt himself start to fall and closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. He heard the door crash to the floor below seconds later but he never fell. He opened his eyes. He was no longer falling. He looked down. The door was in pieces. He felt a jerk that choked him around the neck but it pulled him up. Another hand was around Kasaki and it pulled them up.

Buttercup threw us on the ground and smirked, "I told you so. Maybe if you had listened to me, you could have tried walking right up to the door and kicking it." She held out her hand to help them up. "You're lucky I was here or else you guys would look like a pancake disaster on the floor."

Kasaki didn't seem at all surprised by the fact that she only used on arm to pull each of them out when it took both of them to pull her out but Butch was shocked. He didn't think that she would be able to do that. They were a lot taller than her and possibly more muscular. It must have been tiring but when he looked over at her, she wasn't panting or trying to catch her breath. Even though she was younger than him by a few months, she had managed to save both their lives in a matter of seconds.

She sat down on the floor beside them as they tried to catch their breath. "How?" Butch asked.

"What are you talking about? You would have gone over the edge where the staircase should be and landed up flat against the floor with a million broken bones and you might look like the door."

"No, I meant how did you manage to grab both of us? I'm older than you by a few months and Kasaki is a whole head taller than you. Yet, you still managed to grab both of us before we fell and pulled us up to safety with only one hand. Plus the fact that you had managed to catch up to us by running and not falling off yourself. You still managed to grab us when you were that far away. How is that even possible?"

"Uh, I don't actually know. Reflexes? Athletic skill? To be honest, I wasn't sure I was gonna be able to stop in time. I was just planning to grab you guys and throw you on before I went over the edge myself but I tripped and fell right after I grabbed you guys."

"That's not good." Butch said, raising an eyebrow at her. Buttercup shrugged. "Either way, that was scary." Butch panted.

"Hah!" Koru exclaimed suddenly. "You lost because you admitted that you got scared first."

Butch crossed his arms and pouted. "That's not fair. I almost died."

"And I almost died trying to save you so you have nothing to complain about."

Butch crossed his arms and looked away. "Fine then."

She stood up and started dancing. "I win. I win. I win."

All of a sudden, Buttercup stopped dancing and fell to the floor.

"Buttercup!" Kasaki gasped.

"It's okay." she sat up. "I'm alright." She stood up and almost immediately toppled over again.

Butch rushed towards her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Buttercup nodded. "I'm fine. it just hurts." She looked at her elbows and knees. "Crap, I ripped my jeans. Now, I'll have to go shopping for more. Ugh, I hate shopping."

Butch looked at her pants. There was a huge hole in both sides that showed a bloody knee. He looked up at her elbows, she had ripped her hoodie sleeves and the edges were covered in blood. "Are you okay? You're bleeding in four different places and it looks pretty bad." She looked down at her knees and shrugged. There was blood running down her arms and legs staining her clothes and creating bright red spots. He knew that it was going to hurt if she tried to stand.

"Holy crap! That's a lot of blood." Kasaki's eyes widened his face full of concern.

"No really? I thought it was just a papercut." Butch replied sarcastically. He turned back around to face Buttercup. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." She put her hand on the ground and pushed herself up. She grimaced at the weight put on her arms but got to her feet. She leaned on the wall. "See," she grunted. She pushed herself off the wall and tried to walk but fell over. "OW!" Her eyes watered with tears. If something was to hurt badly enough to make Buttercup cry, then other people would be crying and wailing right now. Buttercup never cried.

"Do you need help?" Butch asked, holding out a hand for her to grab.

Buttercup pushed it aside. "No. I can do this by myself." She tried standing up again but almost immediately fell over. Luckily, Butch caught her this time and she didn't protest. Kasaki ran into the room and grabbed any extra sheets to rip apart and act as makeshift bandages. After wrapping up her knees and elbows, she was able to walk normally again. However, the blood still leaked through the sheets. She was losing a lot of blood but with no way to escape and no phones, they wouldn't be able to get her any help so they just had to hope that she could last. They sat by the opening where the steps used to be so that she could rest.

They sat in silence for a while but Butch broke the silence. "What if we never escape and we end up dieing in this stupid house?"

"Hey, don't insult the house." Buttercup said with a laugh. "The ghost might get mad at you."

"Whatever." Butch shrugged.

"Well, I won't have to worry about the short story I never started but I'll never know what I got on my essay." Kasaki said.

"At least I won't have to do Buttercup's homework if we die here." Butch added.

"I won't have any homework for you to do if we die here." Buttercup added.

"To be honest, I'm afraid of ghosts." Butch sheepishly said while avoiding eye contact.

"I knew it!" Buttercup smirked at him. She relaxed again. Her eyes drifted toward the ceiling. "If we die here, I won't have to put up with Fido anymore." They all chuckled. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Buttercup said, leaning back to lie on the floor. "But," her tone of voice changed. "I won't be able to join you guys." She said very softly.

"Huh?" Butch sat up, wide eyed. "What do you mean?"

"You guys can see it." Her voice started cracking. "I can feel the blood leaving my body and I feel faint." Butch saw a tear roll down her cheek. "It hurts to even sit up so I decided to lie down. There is no way I am making it out alive."

"No." Butch felt like he was going to start crying. "You're the strongest person we know." Kasaki nodded. It was difficult for him to swallow. Butch's lips started quivering. "What are we going to tell everyone if we make it out? Wha-"

Buttercup cut him off. "Don't say if. You guys have to make it out. For my sake, promise me that you will try your hardest to make it out." Her voice started to falter. "If you guys don't even try to escape and just die here, I will make sure that you never get a moment of peace in the afterlife." She smiled. "Just try your hardest and I am certain that you guys will make it out alive." They both sat in silence as they watched her eyes close for the final time. Her face was as pale as a sheet of paper but she still had a smile on her face, even though she was dead.

Kasaki couldn't do anything but cry. His eyes were wide open. He couldn't believe that he was watching his best friend die. He wanted to look away but just couldn't. It was too painful for him so he started crying. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his leg. "Buttercup." He quietly whispered to himself. "I'm sorry."

Butch also felt like doing what Kasaki was but he was frozen. He couldn't believe that she was dead. It didn't feel real to him, but it was. "It's our fault." He said, barely above a whisper. Kasaki looked up at him, his eyes red from crying. "It's our fault." He said a little louder.

Kasaki tilted his head but then realized what Butch was talking about and his eyes widened. "You're right." He clenched his fist. "It's all our fault. If we had listened to her, we wouldn't have run at the door. She wouldn't have had to save us. She wouldn't have been injured. She wouldn't have been bleeding. She wouldn't be dead." With each sentence, Kasaki spoke louder, and louder. He stood up, faced the wall, and punched it, forming a hole. He just couldn't hold it back. He squinted his eyes and punched the wall again. It was his fault. He suggested breaking down the door. Sure, it got them out of the room but it also caused Buttercup's death.

He heard a grunt. He turned around. Buttercup's body was no longer there. Butch was standing by the opening with Buttercup's body in his arms.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Butch turned to face him. His eye were black. Pitch black. There was no pupil. It was as if his pupil had grown and taken over his eye. Kasaki took a step back. Butch turned back around and let go of her. Kasaki ran over and looked down. He watched as her motionless body thudded on the ground.

Kasaki turned to face Butch. He balled up a fist, ready to punch him. Butch turned around, his black eyes glaring at Kasaki. Suddenly, they flashed red and his eyes returned to normal.

"What just happened?" Butch asked, looking around. His gaze landed on the spot where Buttercup's body used to be. His eyes widened "How did i get here? Where did her body go?"

Kasaki relaxed. "Well, you kind of threw her."

"What?"

"Your eyes were pitch black and you were standing right here when I turned around. I asked what you were doing and you just let go of her and watched as she fell. Then your eyes flashed red and now you're back to normal.

Butch shook his head, trying to recall any memory of the incident. "hmm."He said, thinking out loud. "I remember sitting on the ground. I remember watching you punch the wall. Then suddenly, it felt as if I had just gone through an ice shower. After that, I can't remember anything at all." He looked at the wall where he saw Kasaki had punched a hole. Now there were two. "I only remembered seeing you punch it once."

Kasaki stroked an imaginary beard. "Wait, I think I've got it. Do you remember how Buttercup told you not to call the house stupid? She said it might anger the ghost that lives in this house." Butch nodded. "Well, I bet that the ghost got mad at her for making the joke and got mad at you for calling the house stupid so it possessed you and forced you to push her body over the edge."

"If the ghost was mad at me for calling the house stupid, wouldn't it have done something before?"

"True, but maybe it didn't care about it until I punched a hole in the wall. That must have angered it enough to get revenge. We both know that we didn't want to see her body just carelessly thrown so it must have made you do it to get revenge on us."

"Hmm. That seems pretty logical." Butch tugged on his ear. "But-" Suddenly, it felt as if he had gone through an icy shower again. He assumed that he was being possessed again but this time, he knew what was happening. He couldn't control his body as it walked towards Kasaki with outstretched arms.

Kasaki watched as Butch's eyes flashed red and turned pitch black. "Wait. Butch. Stop. What are you doing?" Kasaki stuttered, slowly taking steps back until he was at the opening. If we took another step, he would fall to his doom. He didn't know what to do. He could tell that Butch was possessed but he didn't know what to do about it. "Uh. Mr. Ghost? I'm sorry for punching holes in the wall. I'll fix it. I promise. Please don't kill me." He pleaded.

Butch watched as Kasaki started backing away. He tried with all his might to stop the ghost but he couldn't. He couldn't control his own body at all. He was trapped in his own body and couldn't do anything about it. He watched as the ghost controlled what he said and what he did.

"It's too late." The ghost said through Butch's mouth. The ghost pushed Kasaki over the edge and took a step back. Butch was forced to watch as his new friend tried to regain his balance but failed and went over the edge. An ear piercing scream cut through the air, but stopped suddenly as soon as Kasaki hit the floor. He landed about a meter away from Buttercup and did not move.

Butch fell to his knees. He moved his arm. He could finally control his body again, but it was too late. He had killed two of his friends. "What have I done? I caused Buttercup's death and killed Kasaki. How is this even possible? Why does it have to be me? Why did i agree to explore this dumb house. I don't even care if I anger the ghost. Buttercup asked us to try our hardest to escape and this is how Kasaki dies. It's all because of that stupid ghost." Butch was starting to go crazy. He couldn't think straight.

"The stupid ghost was the one who caused the bedroom door to slam shut. Then we had to go and almost kill ourselves getting out. Then Buttercup is dead because she save us. This stupid ghost." Butch raged. "If it wasn't for this dumb ghost, Buttercup wouldn't be dead, Kasaki wouldn't be dead. I wouldn't have been the one who killed them. What am I supposed to do? How can I continue living after killing two of my friends?" Butch looked at the opening where his two friends had gone over. He walked over to the edge and looked down at the dead bodies of his two friends.

Butch knew that there was no way he could live with this guilt. He turned around, stood on the edge of the platform, and fell. He made contact with the ground, but he still wasn't dead. He had landed on all the broken wood chips and felt some of them poke through his skin. Butch looked to one side and saw Kasaki's body with his head bent in a strange way. Then he turned to look the other way and saw Buttercup's body covered in blood. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a rusty nail.

"I'm sorry, Buttercup, but I promise that I tried." He closed his eyes. The image of them still burned in his mind as he stabbed himself in the head with the nail.

Many people went into the abandoned house, but none of them returned. The house wasn't just abandoned. It was haunted. Many people didn't believe it but it was true. Three of those dead people lie where the staircase used to be. One had bled to death saving her friends, one had fallen to their death because they were pushed, and the other had stabbed themselves with a rusty nail.

The ghost smiled as it hovered above their bodies. Its pitch black eyes stared at their dead bodies as he recalled the conversation they had before they climbed the steps. He chuckled a little at the thought. "I agree," he said to no one in particular.

"Being stabbed by a rusty nail would hurt." he said with a sinister smile.


End file.
